Kakashi
by NalyaUchiha
Summary: BSP foros: una love-story entre mi personaje y el de Headbone, otro forero.


- **Kakashi** –

Agarró nerviosa el picaporte, exhaló por la nariz una buena cantidad de aire muestra de la inquietud que se apoderaba de ella, cual toro a punto de salir a la plaza y embestir el primer objeto móvil que entre en su campo de visión.

Pero sin previo aviso soltó el agarre y comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a esa gran puerta de madera exquisitamente decorada.

- Nalya, ¿qué coño haces aquí? ¡Y encima disfrazada! Esto es humillante…

La joven oficial de la 9ª bufaba, farfullaba, maldecía entre susurros y murmullos mientras recorría a solas la extensión que ocupaba el acceso empotrado en el pasillo de la 6ª División. Furiosa y cabreada por su propio criterio, se llevó una mano a la cabeza donde, en lugar de hallar su sedoso y bien perfumado cabello, encontró una especie de gato muerto convertido en peluca. No podía parar de rascarse la testa ocupada por semejante postizo… ¿tendría pulgas?

De repente un impulso determinante y decisivo se apoderó del cuerpo enguantado en un uniforme de color azul claro con un escudo en el pecho que lucía una conocida serigrafía: "O.R". Procuró olvidarse durante unos instantes del incesante picor irritante, prurito cercano a la ulceración, que se ubicaba en su cabeza y tomó aire en actitud concentrada al máximo. Asió la manivela y la articuló convenientemente.

Tras un leve quejido de la puerta pudo observar una escalinata engalanada con una suave y elegante alfombra; una gran lámpara de inspiración francesa en la época imperial pendía del techo del enorme salón que acontecía a sus pies. La estancia estaba perfectamente vestida con las mejores cortinas, mesas con manjares dignos de dioses y bien adornadas con los manteles de la mejor artesanía manufacturada, la vajilla y la cristalería lucían de forma magnífica… En definitiva, más que una fiesta de disfraces, aquellos se asemejaba a un banquete real.

La distraída y atónita mirada de Nalya recayó entonces en un joven que ascendía por la escalera, en su busca. Contempló que el chico iba vestido con el mismo uniforme que ella y portaba una carpetita consigo. Headbone le daba la bienvenida:

- Ootori Headbone, para servirle – saludó e hizo una reverencia que rezumaba caballerosidad.

- Tenía que ser Haruhi…. – recriminó Nalya desviando sus ojos plagados de un manifiesto enfado por el disfraz que sustentaba.

- ¿Quién si no? Creí que Kyouya era de tu agrado – se disculpó en cierto modo el chico de la 6ª.

- ¡Y lo es! Pero esta peluca me está matando – habló rascándose sin escrúpulos. De estar sentada en el suelo seguro que no habría dudado en hacerlo al modo perruno – Podría haber sido Lucy. No habría necesitado este bicho muerto… ¡Soy clavadita!

- ¿Y yo qué? – pausó pensando una posible pareja de la extraña chica vectorizada de ElfenLied - ¿Kouta?

- ¡Claro! Si me dan a elegir entre comodidad y babeo, yo preferiría… - la chica quedó unos segundos en silencio, frunciendo el ceño, pues realmente estaba analizando esa hipotética disyuntiva.

- No digas más – le dijo pícaro – He escogido la opción correcta.

Headbone ladeó ligeramente su rostro de modo que los cristales montados de sus elegantes anteojos reflejaron oportunamente la iluminación del salón. Ofreció su mano cortésmente y la chica la asió aún enfurruñada. Enganchada protocolariamente de su brazo fueron descendiendo con cuidado las escaleras.

- Muy agudo, Kyouya-sempai – susurró Nalya.

- Ah ah – negó con voz onomatopéyica.

- Muy agudo…. Head-kun.

La velada fue discurriendo naturalmente y, sin darse cuenta, la madrugada les sobrevino sin incidentes. Las chicas del cuartel fueron acompañadas hasta los respectivos aposentos por sus parejas: algunas realmente necesitaban de esa magnanimidad por parte de su igual; otras fingían la ebriedad para no dormir solas lo que quedaba de noche.

Pero Nalya tenía que darse un buen paseo hasta alcanzar su mullido colchón y dormir a pierna suelta. Head, haciendo alarde de su romántica consideración que casi rozaba la obstinación, escoltó a su Haruhi hasta su hogar en el Seiretei.

Paseando en un silencio tenso, Nalya observó detenidamente la bóveda celestial, telo nocturno que albergaba a aquel par de almas errantes. Era una noche de ambiente primaveral con una ligera brisa cargada de aromas florales embriagadores. La luna brillaba esplendorosa gobernando en su caduco reino.

Cuando al fin llegaron al Cuartel General de la 9ª División ambos quedaron apostados en el muro perimetral que delimitaba la entrada al mismo, esa misma tapia que había sido reparada en más de una ocasión.

El silencio, de nuevo, incomodaba especialmente a Nalya. Si bien ya habría cortado con la situación fríamente, como es su costumbre, ahora sentía que no podía hacerlo. Le gustó el detalle que tuvo Head al acordarse concretamente de ella para que fuera su pareja. Le gustó que fuera el Ootori, personaje fetiche que tantas veces había ansiado y soñado la joven. Le gustó… Un momento… No, no es posible… ¿Le gustaba Headbone?

- Bueno, yo… me quedo aquí – se pronunció la fortuita castaña.

Se deshizo de la dichosa peluca dejando su pelo al descubierto. En ese instante, la brisa se levantó levemente y jugueteó con su cabello rosado despeinándola, pero se alegraba por poder sentir nuevamente el suave viento en su cabeza; de modo que lo dejó danzar a su antojo. Sin embargo, Head se aproximó a ella, tomó en su mano uno de los mechones que importunaban su rostro y lo colocó tras la oreja de la chica.

- Nalya… Esta noche estás… asombrosa.

Una oleada de irrefrenable rubor colonizó el semblante ya de por sí pálido de la Tercera Oficial y la blanca luna llena era testigo de su evolución cromática evidenciándolo con los celosos rayos lumínicos que no querían abandonar a la señora de la noche.

- Yo q-quería pedirte una cosa…. – dudó nervioso el Ootori.

Entonces introdujo una mano en su bolsillo y extrajo de éste una pequeña caja de color carmesí. A juzgar por la luminosidad natural que les ofrecía gratuitamente el astro nocturno, se podía apreciar que la carcasa estaba revestida por una tela de textura aterciopelada. Sus palabras,… la cajita… Todo apuntaba a una cosa…

- Head… creo que es un poco pronto para que me pidas…

- ¿Crees que le gustarán a Kuniko? – la interrumpió inmediatamente.

Abrió la caja y, en su interior, halló unos pendientes de plata muy particulares: uno rezaba "LOVE" y el otro "LESS". Nalya, al ver los pendientes y caer en la cuenta de la verdadera destinataria del regalo, no pudo más que abrir los ojos pasmada y descolgar ligeramente el maxilar inferior.

- ¡Vaya! No pensé que serían tan buenos. ¡Te han dejado sin palabras! ¡Voy a dárselos ya! – dijo atropellado por la ilusión del acierto en el regalo y se despidió en la lejanía - ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!

No obstante, no consiguió reaccionar. Clavada como estaba en la puerta de su cuartel, un leve tic se apropió de su ojo izquierda al tiempo que una vena en su frente fue cobrando presencia hasta alcanzar un calibre más que considerable. Y de repente, como convocada por algún ente divino superior, una pinchosa voz procedente del edificio principal del Cuartel.

- ¡WIIIIIIII! ¡Un espantapájaros! Henki Taichou~~~ Hay un espantapájaros en la puerta, ¿podemos quedárnoslo? Lo digo pues porque de pequeña, cuando aún era un garbanzo garbancete, siempre quise tener uno. Ahora soy mayorcita pero ya se sabe que los sueños infantiles se cumplen de mayor y, pues sigo queriendo uno. Como lo tenemos aquí mismo y aún sigo encaprichada pues, ¿puedo quedármelo? Prometo alimentarlo con nubes de imaginación y zumo de alucinada.


End file.
